Neptune and Blanc Chronicles
by BanditWerewolf
Summary: The story about the loving relationship of Neptune and Blanc. Continuation of Ticklish.
1. Chapter 1: Confession

**Neptune and Blanc Chronicles chapter 01: Confession.**

BW: Finally decided to make another Neptune/Blanc. Some reviews from the last Neptune/Blanc story asked me to explore a little more of the Neptune/Blanc pairing since all we usually get is Neptune/Noire. There's not a whole lot of them. And this time, there will be multiple chapters. I hope you enjoy it.

**(I don't own the Hyperdimension Neptunia series)**

* * *

"Blanc…" Neptune whispered. Neptune had once again come over to Blanc's Basilicom.

"Yes, Neptune?" Blanc asked, as she laid flat on her belly and read a book. She felt Neptune lay her head top of her back. She didn't mind at all, and just continued reading.

"I'm bored…" Neptune muttered. It's quiet. Too quiet. Too boring, and Neptune does not like quiet and boring.

"Is that so?" Blanc asked.

"How can you say that?" Neptune questioned, "All we've done today is read books."

"Complaining about books again?" Blanc sighed, "If you don't like it, why don't you do something else?"

"Don't wanna…" Neptune murmured.

"Why not?"

"Because… I…" Neptune trailed with a long yawn.

"Hey, Neptune?" Blanc called to Neptune, only to realize she had fallen asleep, evident by the light snoring she heard from her. Blanc sighed, "So, instead of being bored to tears, you're bored to sleep." she commented, before quietly giggling to herself, "Hehe, just don't drool on me, okay?"

With Neptune quietly asleep, Blanc continued to read her book, flipping page after page, while occasionally kicking her bare feet up and down.

After a minute or two, Blanc stopped reading and paused. She turned to see Neptune, who began tossing and turning. Neptune always found a way to break Blanc's concentration, even when asleep.

"I can feel you tossing around, Neptune. Don't you know how to sleep quietly?" she complained to a sleeping Neptune. Her only answer was Neptune nuzzling comfortably against her. "I'll take that as 'no'. Then again, you aren't the type to stay still for very long." she whispered, before she smiled, "You and that straightforward personality of yours."

At that moment, Blanc began to fondly remember the happiest moment of her life, all thanks to Neptune seeing three little words in the most straightforward way possible.

**(-Sometime after Neptune's previous visit [See Ticklish]-)**

Blanc had yet another unexpected visit from Neptune. She's grown used to it by now, though. Neptune visiting, without speaking to Blanc first, has become a mundane thing now. Somewhere deep in her mind, Blanc actually looks forward to Planeptune's CPU coming over just to see her. She hadn't a clue why.

By the way, Mina has gone out again, and the twins went on a quest with Nepgear and Uni, leaving Blanc and Neptune alone again.

"Blanc, I have something really important to say today." Neptune said with a determined look.

"Yes. What is it?" Blanc asked, not really paying any attention, and instead tried to direct her concentration to her reading. Although Neptune's presence makes it all the more difficult to do so.

Neptune takes a deep breath in order to built up enough courage for what she's about to say. "Blanc… I love you."

"I see." Blanc said calmly and casually, flipping a page of her book, before freezing entirely. Neptune grasped her full attention with that, "…Wait, what…?" Blanc turned to Neptune with a look of surprise.

"I love you! And I don't mean the friendship kind of love. I mean love as in the romantic kind. I'm totally in love with you, Blanc!"

"W-Wait, slow down! I-I'm having trouble trying to comprehend what you mean…" Blanc said, with her cheeks faintly turning red.

"I just spelled it out for you! I. Love. You!" Neptune emphasized.

"O-Okay…" Blanc whispered, the blush on her face turning a deeper shade of red, "B-But, why would you saying something so embarrassing out of the blue like that?"

"Because, love makes you do things even you can't understand." Neptune smiled, "Love makes you crazy!"

"Don't use weird tropes you confuse me!" Blanc yelled, before turning around to face the other way, mostly to hide away her blushing face, "Besides, we're girls, and on top of that, we're CPUs. We can't have a relationship like this." Blanc reasoned, "B-But, I-I'm not saying I don't appreciate your feelings toward me. I'm only saying this out of professionalism…" she trailed with a small smile. She began to fidget too.

"Right…" Neptune trailed, not buying Blanc's words in the slightest. She knows Blanc prefers to keep her emotions in check, and normally does it better than Noire. She could tell, even with her back turned, Blanc was growing a happy smile, and that smile of Blanc's is not fooling anyone. "But, you can't hide anything from me, Blanc. Your face spells how happy you are." Neptune chirped, while poking to sole of Blanc's left foot, causing Lowell's CPU to squeal and jump at the same time.

"Kya!"

"Oh, you're feet are super ticklish too." Neptune grinned like a imp, "You should wear stuff that doesn't reveal your beautiful little legs and cute little feet."

"Neptune…!" Blanc growled, angered and embarrassed that Neptune just found another ticklish spot that even she didn't know about.

_**KA-BOOM!**_

Neptune finds herself on the floor, with a lump on her head. It's even bigger than last time.

Blanc stood over, holding the book she was reading earlier, and panting heavily, seeing as she put much strength into her attack on Neptune.

"H-Hitting people with books is Ram's thing, isn't it…? How does a book hurt more than you hammer…?"

"You keep getting touchy feely…!" Blanc muttered, gripping her hand into a fist, "It makes me so mad!" she spat, still blushing.

"I'm sorry…" Neptune apologized sheepishly.

Blanc's anger swelled down soon after, before she turned away from Neptune, caressing one arm with the other. "Why would you be in love me, anyway? I'm an introvert who does nothing but read."

"That's because you like reading." answered Neptune.

"… I'm a… terrible writer… none of my books sell well…" Blanc added.

"Not true! You've improved since you started." assured Neptune, only to receive a glare from Blanc, "Okay, that was a lie, but at least you're trying to improve."

"Worse of all, I have anger issues. I snap at everything little thing… I get really violent… like just now… I attacked you because I got angry…"

"Well, I was asking for it." Neptune said while rubbing the lump on her head.

Blanc turned back around to Neptune, "You don't have to keep doing that. You and I both know all of those flaws are true." she would've said more, but she hadn't expect Neptune to come up to her and hug tenderly.

"We all have flaws Blanc. I have my mine, and I just live with them." Neptune said with a gentle smile, very close to Blanc's face, "Your flaws don't matter to me one bit. It's because I love you. So, no more negativity about yourself, okay?"

Blanc hadn't said anything to counter that. She couldn't. Not after hearing the honesty in Neptune's words. She felt it too. Especially in this hug. Now she knew why she looked forward to Neptune coming to visit her. She realized she too has fallen in love with Neptune. Unconsciously, she wrapped her arms around Neptune, hugging her back just as tenderly. "You really are stupid, you know that…?"

"Yeah. I know."

"But… I like that part of you." Blanc smiled adorably, "I love you too, Neptune."

**(-Present time-)**

"And from then on, we became a couple…" Blanc whispered, as her flashback ended, with another adorable smile.

Remembering that time made her happy. In fact, that tender moment made her happy. She became the happiest CPU ever. The times they out on dates, though in secret, were always fun. Just being with Neptune brought great joy to Blanc. Even like this, while Neptune sleeps, Blanc is happy.

"I think I'll take a nap too." she decided.

Before doing so, Blanc placed a book mark in her novel and laying it aside.

With that done, she rested her head down on her arms, and began to drift to sleep.

However, she hadn't noticed Mina, who had returned some time ago, watching from a crack in the door. Of course, she hadn't heard anything about Blanc saying she and Neptune becoming a couple. To her, it looks like her partner and Neptune are good friends taking a peaceful nap together. Closing the door, Mina decided to give Nepgear and Histoire a call later, so Blanc and Neptune can sleep in peace for a while. Besides, in her mind, they look quite cute sleeping together. She hopes the best for their "friendship".

* * *

BW: Okay, that's it for this first chapter. I had a long one ready, bet I decided to roll with this short piece. How short or long the others will vary. I'm still working on the next one. See you soon.


	2. Chapter 2: First Date

**Neptune and Blanc Chronicles chapter 02: First Date**

BW: Okay, this is the second chapter. Our couple are about go on their first date.

**(I don't own the Hyperdimension Neptunia series)**

* * *

"Hello, my love! I've come again to visit!" Neptune announced, entering Blanc's room.

"Ah, welcome, Neptune." Blanc smiled. Neptune's habit of visiting Blanc in Lowee's Basilicom has become a welcome thing by this point. Strangely, Mina and the twins are gone again, but Blanc never paid attention to this, because she and Neptune can spend time alone together.

Unfortunately for Neptune, who feels the same as Blanc about spending time, this also meant reading books. At first she didn't mind, as it would entail spending time with her girlfriend, but it's began to bug how they don't do anything else.

"Actually, Blanc, there's something I want to talk about." said Neptune.

"What?" Blanc asked, "I'm at a good part, so can it wait?"

"But, it's really important!" Neptune said.

"Alright, just let me find a good stopping point." Blanc said. After a few moments, Blanc slapped a book marker in the book and closed it. "I never expected that. I like this author. I should look for more of the series." soon after, she turns to Neptune, "So, what's this important something you wanted to talk about?"

"Well…" Neptune trailed, not really sure how to say, "I know it's your favorite pastime, and I'm gonna sound mean and selfish for saying this, but…" Neptune paused, gathering her nerves to say it, "Reading books all the time is getting boring."

"W-What…?" Blanc gasped.

"Before you get mad, let me say a little more. I'm okay with reading and stuff, but I wanna do more than just that with you, Blanc. I mean, there's barely any skin-ship! No intimacy! No nothing!" Neptune complained, "Don't think you so, too?"

"I-I, um…" Blanc trailed away, looking down at the book she was reading, "I hadn't really considered it. I thought just reading with you would be enough to satisfy me, and I thought the same of you, but I forgot you don't like sitting still for too long."

"Well, yeah…" Neptune sighed, "Plus, it feels kind of lonely with you paying more attention to a book and not me."

"Yeah. Couples are supposed to spend time together, but I took it for granted. I'm sorry, for not thinking about you." Blanc apologized sadly.

"D-Don't worry about it. It's no big deal. This is the first time you've been in a relationship like this. I'm in the same boat." smiled Neptune. She didn't want Blanc to feel bad about this issue. "Plus, the author finally decided to get this shipping fanfic rolling after a while."

"Thanks for understanding, Neptune." smiled Blanc.

"Like I said, don't worry."

"But, there's still this issue, though. Like, what're we supposed to do now?"

"Well, actually, I was hoping we could go out this time around." Neptune said.

"Y-You mean like… go on a… d-date…" Blanc stuttered, blushing madly.

"Yeah. It's already been a week since we became a romantic item."

"Not already. But only." Blanc corrected, "But, maybe you're right. We should go out, but…"

"But what?"

"What if we get caught? It'd be a huge problem if it got that two CPUs have… um… fallen in love with each other…" Blanc mumbled.

"Oh, I've already that of thought." assured Neptune.

"Y-You have?" asked Blanc, surprised by Neptune actually thinking of something.

"Yep! Look at this!" Neptune pulls out a blue wig from out of nowhere.

"A wig…?" Blanc stared, confused.

"Yep. Don't worry. I got one for you two." Neptune pulled a second wig out of nowhere. This one, black.

"Are those… really going to be helpful?" Blanc questioned.

"Don't worry so much. Just throw on some different clothes and we'll be on our way."

"You're really gung-ho about this, aren't you?" Blanc sighed, pretty much giving up on convincing Neptune of otherwise, "So, where should we go for our date that is?"

"Oh? Actually, there's a place in Lowell I've been wanting to go to." Neptune said, "You know a cafe that just opened up?"

"You mean Sweet Galaxy Cafe?"

"Yeah, that's it! I really want to go there, especially with you!"

"Um, that's nice and all, but are you sure we should be in Lowee?" asked Blanc.

"As long as we're in disguise, it's okay." assured Neptune.

"That's not what I meant. We might run into Mina. She's out on errands today." said Blanc. She really didn't want to chance this and have Mina find out that she and Neptune are newly born item. It'd be something of a scandal if people got word.

"Don't be a worry wort. As long as we don't run into her, we'll be fine."

"I still have reservations." Blanc rebuffed, "I'm sorry, but I really don't wanna risk it."

"Aw, please, Blanc."

"No."

"Please!"

"No!"

"Pretty please, Blanc! Let's go on a date like all the other couples do!" Neptune pleaded, looking as if she was going to cry.

There's no way Blanc can say no now. She didn't know if Neptune was doing that on purpose or not, but she certainly didn't want to see a hurt expression on her face. "… A-Alright… how about we go to Sweet Galaxy tomorrow?" Blanc finally said.

"Yay! I love you, Blanc!" Neptune cheered, suddenly jumping onto and hugging Blanc tightly.

"Alright, alright! Stop hugging me!" Blanc protested, while blushing. She always feels embarrassed whenever Neptune decides to hug. From what she's read in romance novels, hugging is normal, but doing it excessively is a little much.

"But, you're just so cute and huggable. I can't help myself." Neptune smiled, her arms still wrapped around Blanc.

"Geez…" Blanc sighed, "You always find the stupidest ways to embarrass me…" she mumbled.

"I'm sorry." Neptune apologized, still smiling cheerfully.

It's thanks to that smile, that Blanc couldn't stay mad at Neptune. Blanc soon had a smile of her own. "You really are stupid sometimes."

**(-The Next Day in Lowell-)**

"Mina, I'm going out." said Blanc's voice.

"Oh, where to?" Mina asked, and turned to Blanc, only to be surprised to see Blanc wearing a different set of clothes apart from her coat and mini dress. She more a bluish white mini dress, light gray cardigan, and white slip on shoes with a flower adornment on each shoe. She also had purse in her hand.

"Oh my, Blanc, why are you different clothes?" Mina asked, surprised by the change in wardrobe.

"I thought a change would be nice." said Blanc, "Besides, it's sunny out, so wearing a heavy coat would be pointless."

"I suppose it would." agreed Mina, "By the way, I think those clothes really suits you."

"Thanks, Mina." thanked Blanc, "Anyway, just to answer your question, I'm just going out to that new cafe that just opened up."

"Oh? Are you referring to the Sweet Galaxy Cafe that just opened up recently?"

"That's right."

"In that case, shall I accompany you? I has been a while since we've been out together." Mina suggested, nearly causing Blanc to panic.

"N-No! I mean, I'm fine going by myself." said Blanc, composing herself.

"What? Why would you want to do that? Wouldn't it be lonely just by yourself?" Mina asked.

"Like I said, I'm fine by myself." Blanc insisted.

"A-Alright, if you're that adamant about it." Mina relented.

"Yeah. So... I'm heading out." said Blanc.

"Have a safe trip." Mina smiled as Blanc left the Basilicom briskly. Despite allowing Blanc to leave on short notice, she couldn't help but wonder why she decided to go out by herself. Well, as long as she has fun, it should be fine. She just hoped she'd bring back some snakes for the twins. They're out questing again with Nepgear and Uni on some quests, and Mina was sure they'd want something to eat after all that work.

**(-Lowell city streets-)**

After exiting the Basilicom, and sure no one was around, Blanc, now wearing the black wig Neptune gave her, made her way through Lowell's streets to find Sweet Galaxy Cafe, where she's suppose to meet Neptune at around 4 o'clock.

After making a few lefts and rights, Blanc eventually found a one story building that almost looked like a giant pink and yellow cake, with cookies laid on top, with white frosting on rim of the giant pastry building. The name, Sweet Galaxy, is plastered on the front.

"No doubt... this must be it." Blanc sweat dropped. Somehow, she knew this is it. No building sticks out like this. She felt like an entirely new galaxy itself was waiting beyond the door.

While Blanc was transfixed by the pastry shaped cafe, she hadn't a clue about someone called up from behind, and wrapping their arms around her.

"Kya?!"

"Hiya, Blanc!" cheered the familiar voice of Neptune. Blanc turned, and saw a blue haired Neptune, dressed in a blue tank top with the symbol of a hedgehog's head embroidered, light brown cargo pants and red sneakers.

"Neptune?" Blanc gasped.

"Surprised ya, huh?" Neptune smirked.

"Yes, you did. Please, don't do that again." Blanc sighed, closing her eyes in exasperation. "And, why are you dressed like that?"

"Well, it fit with the wig. Besides, I figured I can be the butch girl for a day while on our first date." answered Neptune, earning a confused look from Blanc.

"What? Butch?"

"Well, you know, when you get mad, and you turn into a total tomboy." teased Neptune.

"T-That's not true!" Blanc yelled, "W-Well, a-at least not most of the time, but-"

"Aw, don't fret over it. It's your trademark." Neptune smiled.

"I'm not particularly proud of it." Blanc muttered.

"Still, it's a good thing I decided to dress up like this. Since, you're dressed all pretty today, Blanc."

"P-Pretty?" a surprised Blanc asked. Her cheeks immediately turned red.

"Yep." Neptune nodded, "On top of being cute, you're really pretty."

"T-Thank you, Neptune..." Blanc said with a shy smile. She began to blush to Neptune's compliment to her.

"You're welcome, Blanc." Neptune said with a sweet smile.

"You know, I have to say, the outfit you're wearing suits you well." said Blanc.

"Eh? Why don't you say I look cute or pretty, like I did just earlier?" Neptune squealed.

"Because, it would stroke your ego." Blanc said flatly.

"That was... kinda mean." Neptune mumbled in response.

"Hehe..." Blanc silently giggled.

Neptune gave a smile, seeing that Blanc is actually having fun on their first date. She already promised herself that this date will be a fond memory for the both of them. "So then, what do you say we head inside?"

"Yeah." Blanc nodded.

The two girl ventured inside the cafe, taking a seat by one of the windows. The entire has a very colorful feel, and many of the seats and windows are layered with frosting.

Now having taken their seats next to each other, they wait for a waiter to come take their orders. They took a look at the menus on the table.

Neptune found something of particular interest on one menu page, "Say, this strawberry pudding cup looks appetizing, doesn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah." answered Blanc, "But, anything involving pudding would some appetizing to you."

"Yeah, it's like my favorite snake in the world! I'm gonna try it myself!" Neptune cheered.

"Well then, I'll give this pudding a try too."

"Hello ladies." called an energetic voice to the CPUs in disguise. They turned to see an energetic young man, most likely their waiter. "I'll be your waiter today. Would be so kind as to tell me your orders?"

"Yes, we would my fine gentleman." Neptune said, "We'd like two of these strawberry pudding cups."

"Okay, two strawberry pudding cups. You've made an excellent choice. The strawberry pudding is quite popular. Anything else?" the waiter asked, after writing down his customer's order on his notepad.

"Some snakes to go. Cookies and cake will do fine."

"Understood." said the waiter, before pausing. Something stroke him about these two girls. "Excuse me, but are you two by chance...?"

Neptune and Blanc look at him with shock and suspense. Did he figure it out? Does he know they're CPUs?

"Girlfriends?" the wait takes a moment to obverse his customers. He notes one is happy, the other is embarrassed, and they're in very close proximity to each other. It didn't take him long to put two and two together.

"W-Well duh! We're a couple just like any other!" Neptune boasted, wrapping her arms around Blanc in a tight and tender hug. This causes Blanc to blush out of in embarrassment of her girlfriend's bold actions. "On top of that it's our first date."

"I see." the waiter smiled.

"Don't just stand there smiling! It's weird and embarrassing doing this!" Blanc retorted, even more embarrassed now. Of course, they're both relieved that the waiter didn't figure out that they're CPUs.

"There's no need to worry miss. We have couples of any sort coming and going. Especially girlfriends like yourselves. There's nothing to be embarrassed about." assured the waiter.

"Oh..." Blanc wasn't assured at all.

"And the strawberry pudding is quite popular with couples as well, so again excellent choice."

"Yeah, thanks..."

"So, now that we have that established, we'll be with you momentarily with your orders." said the waiter. He walked up to the counter to the place the order.

"I can't wait." Neptune chimed, before seeing Blanc furrowed her eyebrows a bit. "Um, is there something wrong, Blanc?"

"Neptune, I know we're a couple, but... it feels really weird to go out in the open like this..."

"Well, that's true, but I'm really happy we're finally going out. Aren't you happy?" Neptune asked.

"Y-Yeah, I am, but..."

"Blanc, I know you feel awkward about this because we're both girls and it's our first date and all, but what's important is that we have fun, right? Don't worry such about the weird stuff and try making some fond memories."

"Neptune..." Blanc. The CPU of Lowee found herself amazed. It's rare for Neptune to say words of wisdom like this. She must be smarter than she looks.

"Alright, ladies. Here are your orders." said the waiter's voice. The waiter placed two bright red cups of pudding on the table for his lovely customers. "Please, enjoy."

"Thanks, mister waiter!" Neptune smiled.

"Thanks." Blanc thanked.

The waiter bows and takes his leave to attend to other customers in the cafe, while Neptune and Blanc began to dig in their meals.

"Mm! This is good pudding! I see why this is popular!" Neptune chirped after one bite. She soon began eat more.

"Yeah. It's sweet and creamy." Blanc said, eating more slowly than Neptune.

Moments later, after finishing her pudding first, Neptune glanced at Blanc, who hasn't finished her cub yet. "You're so slow Blanc. I just finished mine."

"Unlike you, who inhales her food at incomprehensible speeds, I take time to savor my food." stated Blanc, "By the way, you're also quite a messy eater. You still have left over pudding on your face."

"Oh? Come to think of it, I do feel sweet creaminess on my face." Neptune smiled childishly.

"Geez. You're hopeless. Sit still and I'll-" Blanc was about to take one of the napkin to wipe Neptune's face, but she was interrupted when Neptune placed a hand on hers. "Huh, Neptune, what're you-" she's cut off again, when Neptune, from out of the blue, pushes her lips against Blanc's lips, undoubtedly kissing her.

Neither of realized that there were onlookers baring witness to the scene. Some of them were surprised. Others seemed pleased that it happened, since they were watching them from the start.

After a few moments, Neptune parts from Blanc, with a satisfied smile on her face. She licked her tongue, while Blanc's face slowly turns red. "You had some pudding left on your lips, so I just helped myself. And, I really wanted to do it too. Kissing that is."

"You're dumber than I thought, after all..." Blanc muttered, her head turned away from Neptune, embarrassed and angered at the same time, to Neptune's surprise and confusion.

"Eh?"

"Aww..." the onlookers bemoaned with bitter disappointment by what Neptune's actions have caused.

**(-Later-)**

After finishing their pudding, the two left Sweet Galaxy to continue their date. Although, it might end sooner rather than later.

Cheeks furiously red, Blanc is carrying a bag of sweets she took to go for the twin when she returns, but that's the least of our concern for the moment.

"Oh, c'mon, stop sulking already!" whined Neptune.

"I'm not sulking." said Blanc, flatly. She didn't even face Neptune.

"I said I was sorry. Why do you have act all mad and stuff?"

"I'm not acting, I really am mad..." Blanc stated, "You always find ways to embarrass me... kissing me in public..."

"How is that embarrassing? I kissed you. It's not that big a deal." Neptune pouted.

"It is to me. But, since you have no amount of shame, I'm sure you wouldn't understand." Blanc sighed. There were people in the cafe, and Neptune had to lose her head and kiss her just to get to that piece of pudding on Blanc's lips. She may love Neptune dearly, but she sometimes wonders if Neptune really does have common sense. Not to mention, it was her first kiss, something she hoped would be more enjoyable. Now her dreams are dashed by careless and shameless actions.

"Geez..." Neptune groaned. Blanc usually forgives her right away, so why does she have to stay mad for a kiss? Couples kiss all the time, so why is it such a big deal for Blanc?

The walk around the streets became quiet. Neptune tried desperately to come with a topic to talk about, but nothing came to mind. However, she did spot something of interest. Some couples, mostly boy/girl couples, walk around time holding hands without a care in the world. Neptune wanted to try it too, feeling envious of those couples. But, with Blanc in a bad mood maybe now is not the best time. But, then again, Neptune has never been the kind of girl to wait. So, silently, she reached over to Blanc's hand, slipping her own onto it.

Upon feeling Neptune hand clasping hers, Blanc recoiled and pulled away, "Huh? W-What're you doing now?!" Blanc sputtered, blushing furiously.

"A-Ah, I just wanted to hold your hand, that's all..." Neptune answered.

"Hold my hand?"

"Y-Yeah, like couples do, ya know? You don't want to?" Neptune asked.

"It's not that... B-But, I... I just can't... I mean, it's embarrassing, doing it in public..." Blanc mumbled, shying away from Neptune. A moment later, she looked from the corner of her to see blizzard blowing over Neptune's head.

It cleared up immediately with a sunny image, "...I see. It's embarrassing. I'm sorry for not considering your feelings, Blanc." Neptune said cheerfully. She turned and walked ahead of her girlfriend.

"Eh? N-Neptune...?" Blanc weakly called out to Neptune, only to see Neptune stop and downcast her head in a gloomy manner. An aura depression surrounded her.

"She rejected me... she rejected me... Is she really not having fun with me...? Is it because I'm stupid...?" Neptune muttered to herself, with a mixture of dejection and guilt in her voice. She realized that her being an idiot is why Blanc is mad in the first place. One embarrassing thing after another, all because Neptune isn't thinking things. It's their first date and she's already screwing up.

Blanc could only watch while Neptune stood there all depressed like. She couldn't stand it. Thanks to her self conflicting attitude, Neptune's feelings are hurt, and she couldn't stand looking at her like this. She liked it better when Neptune is always cheerful. Sighing, Blanc walked up to her girlfriend and gently took her hand.

"Huh?" Neptune gasped, shocked to find Blanc holding her hand.

"Just for a little bit, okay?" Blanc said, not even attempting to hide the blush on her face. It's just as she thought, it's embarrassing.

"O-Okay..." Neptune soon began blushing to the point where her face turned completely red. She felt an overwhelming feeling of happiness from Blanc willingly holding her hand. She could feel how soft and warm Blanc's hand is as her grip tightened somewhat. Neptune soon made an incredibly dorky smile, and steam started to rise from her head.

Seeing this, Blanc's mood lifted and giggled, "Teehee, you really are stupid sometimes."

"Oh really? I guess I am. 'Cause I am. Hehe..." Neptune chuckled like a dork. Though, if Blanc could use a word to describe Neptune right now, she'd say the trope "adorkable".

"Hey, Neptune." Blanc called to her.

"Y-Yes?!" Neptune squeaked.

"Listen, you and I are new to this whole coupling thing. This is our first date, so I think we had different expectations that clashed a little. It's all because we rushed right into it, which led to this. So, next time, let's try taking it slower, okay? I thinks that's the best way to be a couple."

"Y-Yeah..." Neptune slowly nodded in agreement. "S-So, I guess you f-f-forgive me now, r-right?" she asked, stuttering.

"Yes. I can't stay mad at you forever."

Neptune sighed in relief, "That's good to hear..."

"So, Neptune, how would feel about walking around for bit?" Blanc asked with a smile.

"Yeah, sounds good." Neptune smiled back.

With that, and loving smiles from both girls, the date was saved.

**(-Later That Day: Lowee's Basilicom-)**

After parting ways with Neptune, Blanc returned to the Basilicom, where Mina, Rom and Ram are waiting.

"Sis is back!" Ram called as she and Rom run up to their older sister.

"Welcome back, Sis." Rom greeted with a happy smile.

"I'm home." Blanc said, "Here, I brought treats for you." Blanc held out her back, only for it to disappear from her hand near instantly.

"Yay! Blanc brought us treats!" "Treat...!" the twins sang happily as they dashed back to their room.

"Don't it all in one go." Blanc called to her sisters.

"They'll have lots of energy after this." Mina sighed, before turning to Blanc "So, Lady Blanc, how was errand."

"It wasn't... bad. In the end, I rather enjoyed it. And I think I learned a few things from it too." Blanc said with adorable smile.

"Huh?"

"I'm going to my room. It's been a long day, and in addition to be enlightened, I'm tired too. So, I'll take a nap."

"O-Okay. Enjoy your nap." Mina bid, as she watched Blanc retire to her room.

Now she's alone to herself, and she's got to thinking to herself too, "That smile just now... it was cute and happy. A simply errand to check out a new cafe couldn't possibly be the cause that." she paused a moment to think of the possibilities that would make Blanc smile like that. One thing came to mind that would explain it. "Could it be that she's seeing someone? But, who could it possibly...?" there was only one person she could think of it.

She and that someone have been getting close for quite some time. It only makes sense that they would go to that particular cafe to go. And Blanc used going by herself as excuse to be alone with that someone.

"So, it wasn't just mere friendship." Mina smirked to herself. Now she hopes the best for their romantic relationship.

* * *

BW: And scene. I'm terribly sorry for how long it took me to update this story. I honestly don't know what happened. I had this chapter prepared in advice, but I just didn't do anything. Past few months have been slowly updating it and a few others. Well, I'm updating it now, and I still have already prepared chapters waiting. So sit tight, and I'll add those in due time. In regards to this chapter itself, I'm just glad I finally got it in the open. I had something else planned for Blanc and Neptune to eat, but I changed it so something simple, like pudding. The hand holding scene I'm actually pretty proud of. Just wanted to show that even Neptune knows she screws and a can be a cute dork. Now then, I'm signing off here. See you sooner, or later.


	3. Chapter 3: To the Beach

**Neptune and Blanc Chronicles chapter 03: To the Beach!**

BW: Another update. I had this one prepare advance, too. I hope you enjoy it.

**(I don't own the Hyperdimension Neptunia series)**

* * *

Sunny Hill Beach. A popular location for those who want to bathe in the sun and a enjoy a good swim, alone or with a party. It's also a popular spot for couples to hang out and share their love for each others.

This beach is of no exception for our CPUs Neptune and Blanc, who are officially, but secretly a couple. In fact, they're incognito, so no one they are goddesses.

"Ahh! The sun shining brightly. The Clear ocean. The fresh air knocking on the doors of my nostrils. And the gentle breeze tickling my skin and blowing through my hair. That is the feeling of the warm Sunny Hill Beach!" Neptune declared with zeal.

Since they're at the beach, they of course need to wear swimsuits.

Neptune wears a cute frilly pink and white bikini, with an orange trim. She also wore a cute hat on her head. For extra measure, she also wore a blue wig to cover her purple hair.

"It's only a beach. You don't have to be so excited." said Blanc calmly. She wears plain white shirt sleeve jacket which vaguely hides a light blue two piece swimsuit, since it's left open. She wore a black wig to cover her brown hair.

"But, we're at the beach! We should have fun, otherwise all the money we got from all the quests we've done to together and used for this trip will be wasted!" Neptune stated.

"Yeah… we even had pester Histoire and Mina to let us go too."

"See? See? After we impressed them with our hard work, they were easier to persuade. We deserve a good vacation together, right?"

"Y-Yeah, you're right." Blanc agreed with a shy smile.

"I knew you would agree!" chirped Neptune, before she noticed something odd with Blanc. "But, seriously, Blanc, what's up with the jacket?"

"I… like this jacket." Blanc said with a faint blush.

"Oh really? Are you sure you're not being shy?" Neptune asked with a smirk.

"N-No! Not in a million years!" Blanc retorted.

"Then why are you wearing that thing? I've seen you in swimsuits before, so there's no reason to be embarrassed."

"T-That was then, this is now!" Blanc, back before they confessed their love for each other and became a couple with Neptune, sometimes went to the beach with the other CPUs and their little sisters. Normally, she wouldn't have cared about Neptune seeing her, but now that Neptune is her girlfriend, she's having second thoughts.

"Fine… such a meanie." Neptune grumbled, before smiling seconds later. "But, even if you're wearing a plain jacket to hide her swimsuit clad body like that, you still look cute in it Blanc."

"T-Thanks, Neptune…" Blanc smiled cutely, blushing a deeper shade red.

"Oh! You're so cute, I could just squeeze you!"

"You're already smothering me, though…" Blanc muttered, while being hugged by her excited girlfriend. However, growing used to this habit, Blanc loves it getting hugs from Neptune. It always gave her a warm feeling, and since it's Neptune, she doesn't mind at all. In turn, Neptune always loves giving Blanc a hug, because Blanc is so huggable, plus she absolutely loves her. "You really are stupid sometimes." she said, softly.

"Hehe, now then, without further delay, let's go have fun in the sun!" Neptune cheered, taking Blanc's hand.

"Yeah. Let's play." Blanc said.

With that said, the dash towards the water while holding hands. Moments, they can be seen splashing water at each other, and having fun while they were at it.

**(-Planeptune Basilicom Office-)**

"This is strange… where has Nepgear gone to?" asked Histoire, having found on empty office. No Neptune, or Nepgear in sight. She found a note from Nepgear saying she would be gone for a while, and asking the tome to take care of things while she was away.

Well, Neptune can be excused, since she actually asked to go on a vacation some time ago. She promised she'd make the money and gather large amount of Shares if Histoire allowed. In fact, Neptune did gather quite a bit of money and Shares, and also finished paperwork in the last couple of weeks, so the Oracle Tome didn't see any harm in being lenient with her this time around and heeding her request. But, Nepgear not being in the office is indeed a surprise.

"Yes, Neptune can be excused, and is normally a lost cause when comes to work, but I did not expect Nepgear to disappear."

"Histy, have you seen Ge-Ge anywhere?" Compa asked, walking into the office with IF.

"My apologizes, Compa. As you can see, Nepgear is not here. I believe she may not be in the Basilicom." answered Histoire.

"She must've followed after Nep." said IF.

"Yes, this note I found confirms that much. It appears she will not be home for quite some time."

"Aww! Why didn't they invite us?" Compa complained.

"Well, we were busy with our own jobs. Guess they wanted to give us some space." IF deduced.

"I always have time for Nep-Nep and Ge-Ge!" Compa pouted.

"Still, wouldn't both CPUs gone be worrisome for us?" IF asked Histoire.

"I believe there is no cause for concern. As it stands, we have a fair amount of Shares, Neptune completed her paperwork faster than usual. Letting them have a vacation will do no harm." said Histoire.

"I guess you're right." IF smiled, "Compa, why don't we go on a vacation of our own?"

"Hmm… okay. I'm still mad that Nep-Nep and Ge-Ge didn't invite us, though." Compa smiled too. The duo left for their vacation.

Histoire is now left alone in the office, apparently mulling over something. "However, it strikes me as odd. Neptune suddenly finding the motivation to do work. Naturally, it was just go on a vacation, but perhaps there must be more to this vacation then just for recreation."

**(-Lowell Basilicom-)**

"Oh dear." said Mina. Wanting to check up on the twins, she entered their room, only to find them gone. "Where could those rascals have scampered off to this time. I hope nothing bad has happened to them. Wait, what's this?" Mina found a piece of paper on the twins bed. It would appear to be a note. It said they would be out for a while.

"Those two. Did they follow Blanc?" Mina wondered. Blanc asked for a vacation recently. Her CPU charge promised to gather enough money and Shares if Mina would allow it. Since it would benefit Lowee to gain more Shares, the Oracle saw no harm in letting Blanc go on a vacation.

The twins following Blanc seems to be the likely case. Rom and Ram are definitely the type of twins that would follow their beloved older sister to the ends of Gamindustri. Yet, they didn't ask her first like Blanc did. Come to think of it, it's rare for Blanc to ask for a vacation, or even go out, with the exception of quests.

That's when she remembered that Blanc and Neptune are an item now. No doubt, Blanc wanted to go on vacation to join with Neptune, and be alone together with her. Of course, they're going out in secret. If word got out that the two are dating each other, there would no doubt be a huge scandal, so Mina kept this knowledge to herself, in order to both protect Blanc, and to be supportive of Blanc's relationship with Neptune.

Mina hopes the twin don't get in the way of their shared vacation.

**(-Back to the Beach-)**

Meanwhile, unbeknownst the CPU couple playing in the water, their respective little sisters &amp; CPU Candidates, who are apparently missing from their respective nation's Basilicom; Nepgear, Rom and Ram watch from the shadows. They hid behind the bushes so that they wouldn't be spotted.

The three wondered why their sisters were working so hard with their paperwork and quests, so they completed enough quests to earn enough money to follow their them. Originally, they were upset they that neither of their older sister invite them alone, but upon arrival, as they are able see, Neptune and Blanc came here as a couple.

Nepgear remembered her sister saying she's in love. The twins saw a strange smile on Blanc face when she took a nap, after Nepgear and Neptune left Lowell's Basilicom. These events happened a month. Since then, they've been spending more time together than they do their younger sisters. Now they are at the beach, incognito. Together. It didn't take long for them to put all of this together, and figured out they ARE together. As a couple.

"So, Sis and Blanc. They really are…" Nepgear whispered. She wore a frilly white red and white bikini.

"They're so lovey dovey! It's kinda gross." said Ram.

"Big Sis… looks happy." Rom mumbled.

The twins wore school swimsuits.

The three watch as Neptune and Blanc play around in the water, splashing each other with water, laughing with joyful smiles on their faces. No doubt, they're having the time of their lives, and that's only because they're together.

The sisters now know what their job today is. And that is: Make their Big Sisters Happy!

"Rom, Ram, as their little sisters, we should support our big sisters happiness, shouldn't we?" Nepgear asked the twins.

"Yeah! They can count on their little sisters!" Ram declared confidently, "Just leave everything to me!"

"I'll… do my best." Rom smiled warmly, wanting to put as much effort into making her big sister happy as possible.

"Yeah. Let's all do our best!" Nepgear smiled. She's gonna make her big sister happy, even it has to kill her to do it.

"YEAH!" the twins cheered.

"Hey, Blanc, did you hear something?" Neptune asked, stopping for a minute.

"No. But, I do have a strange feeling that we're being watched." answered a now jacket-less Blanc, who turns to the direction of the bushes, where the younger sisters are hiding. The three quickly ducked their heads before Blanc spotted them.

"Maybe it's our imagination." Neptune shrugged.

"Yeah, maybe…" Blanc scowled, before getting splashed by Neptune.

"When we're at the beach, now's the time to throw away scary scowls!" Neptune declared.

"Argh! That was cheating!" Blanc yelled, grabbed from behind, and a drops a screaming Neptune with a German suplex.

"WAAHHH!"

_**SPLASH!**_

**(-A Couple Minutes of Playing Later-)**

After playing around on the beach for a while, Neptune and Blanc lay down next to each other on their pink and white striped beach towel, simply relaxing while their perusal shields them from the suns light. Although, Neptune seems exhausted.

"That was a mean suplex, Blanc…" Neptune sighed.

"It's your fault for splashing me while I was distracted." Blanc scolded.

"I'm sorry. I like you better with smiles on your face, you know. That's why I did it." Neptune smiled apologetic.

"Oh…" Blanc said with a look of surprise, "Hehe… I can't stay made at you for very long." Blanc smiled.

"See? We need smiles to keep this happy train going!" Neptune cheered.

"Yeah." Blanc agreed.

Neptune sat up a moment later, "Okay, I'm hungry for snow cones. Do you want some, Blanc?"

"Sure." Blanc nodded.

"What flavor do you want?" asked Neptune.

"Any flavor is fine with me." answered Blanc.

"Okay. I'll just get whatever." with said, Neptune dashes off to find the snow cone bender, leaving Blanc to wait for her.

Thankfully, she has a way to occupy herself while she waits. She pulled out a book she has yet to finish from their beach bag, and quietly read to herself. Although, she couldn't really concentrate, due to thinking about her relationship with Neptune.

Going on dates, hugging, holding hands. She always thought they were mundane in a romantic relationship. Now that she's in one with Neptune, she has a new prospective on them. Doing such things, in public no less, isn't so bad. It somehow made her feel secure and happy being with Neptune, especially now that she's grown accustom to it.

Still, there's one thing that bugs her for some reason. Sure, they've confessed to each other, gone out and had fun while in secret, and held hands, even in public. But, there's this thing nagging at the back of her head.

"Our kiss… our first kiss…" she whispered, pressing two of her fingers to her lips. From what she's read in novels and seen in real life couples, kissing done a lot, and usually it's very important. Yet, Blanc and Neptune's first kiss together wasn't as great as Blanc would've hoped. Neptune kissed her out of the blue, just because she wanted to do it and get to some pudding on Blanc's lips, which made Blanc mad and embarrassed. She gave forgave Neptune would it seemed she learned the error of her ways, and they held hands for the rest of the day.

But, since then, they have haven't kissed at all.

Mostly likely because Blanc is once again too shy, and in Neptune's case, she's either too stupid to bring it and mostly wants to have fun, or, having learned her lesson from the previous chapter, is being chivalrous and doesn't want to make Blanc uncomfortable again. Now comes the question, will the next time they kiss be more pleasant?

Her train of thought of interrupted when she picked the sound of sandy footsteps behind her.

Thinking it was Neptune, Blanc turned around to greet her, but she froze. It wasn't Neptune. Rather, it was just two guys who came to the beach, obviously looking to pick up girls, and they've taken an interest in Blanc. Neither one of them was very attractive, just a couple of rough looking teenage boys with a bad hair day.

"Hey there, cutie!" one of them greeted casually.

"Do you two need something?" Blanc asked coldly.

"Wow, that's a little cold, isn't it?" asked the guy who greeted her, "And we just came by because we thought you were lonely."

"Wanna hang with us? We know all about the beach here, and know plenty of great spots." said the second guy.

"Thanks, but I'm not interested. I came here with a friend, and I'm waiting for her." answered Blanc, hoping that would get them to leave.

"Then let's all hang out." suggested the first guy, "The more the merrier, right?"

"Yeah. Can't wait to meet your friend, too. She must be as cute as you." smirked the second guy.

"I told you, I'm not interested. Now please, leave me alone." reproached Blanc. It's clear they have no intention of leaving, so she decides to go and find Neptune.

The duo of flirts become frustrated with this girl ignoring their advances.

"Wait!" the first guy yelled, grabbing Blanc's wrist and stopping her from leaving, "We just wanna have some fun, ya know?"

"Let go." Blanc glared. She was trying to stay calm and not lose her temper. This idiot is too stupid to know when to quit. And his touch didn't feel the same as Neptune's touch, and she hated it.

"That's not nice. Refusing to hang out with somebody when they ask." said the first guy, roughly pulling Blanc closer to him. He didn't want to get rough, but this girl acting all high and mighty pushed him to it.

"I politely refused your offer. The only reason you two jackasses are offended is because I don't like either of you!" Blanc finally snapped.

"Oh, look at the mouth on this one." the second guy glared.

"I was hoping not to get angry, since you have such a cute face, but it looks like we'll have to teach you a lesson about respect-brgh!" the first guy didn't have a chance to finish his sentence, due to a cold strawberry snow cone hitting him square in the face, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Hey, when a girl says she's not interested and telling you leave her alone, you better do as she says!" Neptune's voice yelled. Blanc and the other guy turned and saw an angry Neptune holding a second snow cone.

"Neptune!' Blanc smiled, happy to see her.

"Who the hell are you-Gah!" the second guy was splattered in the face with the other snow cone after Neptune threw it at him.

After that, a concerned Neptune rushed over to Blanc. "Blanc, are you okay? They didn't do anything weird, did they?"

"No, I'm fine. If you hadn't shown up when you did, there would've been trouble."

"Yeah, some loli loving perverts laying their dirty hands on my delicate little Blanc is unforgivable!"

"Actually, those two would've been the ones in trouble." Blanc stated, "They'd have been beaten to a bloody pulp." she added, with her signature glowing red eye.

"Oh, that too." Neptune sighed.

"Why you!" the two guys growls as they stood up, wiping the flavored ice away.

"Oh look, they're getting back up. Let's run for it!" Neptune yelled, grabbing Blanc's hand and running off with her.

Blanc, happy that the feeling of Neptune's touch has returned to her, did not protest.

"Hey, wait!" the first guy called, before three new figures appeared in front of him and his cohort. One of them was taller than the other two.

"Hold it!" the tallest called out, "Those who try to get in the way of the romance between our big sisters will never be forgiven!"

"Girls don't like mean guys…" another said, trying to sound as angry as possible.

"We're gonna whack you now, so say your prayers." the third figure said, flatly, though equally as angry as her twin, if not more.

Before either of them could protest, the two guys found themselves on the receiving end of rage driven little sisters and their wrath.

_**WHACK, CRASH, BASH!**_

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

**(-Cliff side of the beach-)**

"Whew, when we run, we run… I hope we got away from those perverts…" Neptune breathed, as she and Blanc collapsed to the ground.

"Neptune, as we ran, didn't you hear a few familiar voices?" asked Blanc.

"Huh? Come to think of it…" Neptune paused.

_**KABOOOM!**_

The two heard an explosion sound far in the distance. Sweat drops appeared behind the couple's heads.

"Oh wow… did you think…?"

"It must be…" Blanc muttered.

"I thought as much. But geez, overkill much?" Neptune sighed.

"It would appear that three little sisters want us to scold them terribly." Blanc growled, with her angry voice, and signature glowing red eye.

"Don't get mad at them Blanc. I'm sure Nepgear, Rom, and Ram just wanted to help us. And, they must be upset we didn't take them along."

"But, they clearly followed us here without asking." said Blanc, "It was just supposed to be a trip to the beach for the two of us."

"Yeah, and those guys had to ruin it! They got what they deserved! Nobody touches my Blanc without my permission!"

"'My Blanc'…" Blanc blushed from Neptune's words, "Neptune, I would've taken care of those idiots on my own. You don't have to worry about me."

"But, protecting you is my job, Blanc." Neptune rebuffed.

"Your job?" Blanc asked, surprised by Neptune's words.

"That's right. Worrying and caring about each is our job as a couple." Neptune said, taking Blanc's hand again and squeezing it tightly. "Don't take everything on by yourself. If you ever have troubles, you can always come to me. I'll be there for you, no matter what." she smiled.

Blanc blushed. She already knew Neptune cared about her so much that she loved her, but she hadn't realized how much Neptune did care about her. Well, now she knows, and it makes her happy and grateful at the same time.

"Neptune…" Blanc said, closing her eyes.

"Hmm?" Neptune hummed.

Blanc rests her head against Neptune's shoulder, "Thank you for rescuing me."

"Aww…" Neptune blushed, "It's my pleasure." she wrapped her arm around Blanc's body, pulling her closer, to Blanc's joy.

"Look, Neptune. The sun's setting." Blanc points out to the sun downing sound over the sea. Just as she said, the sun was starting to set.

"Ohh, it's so pretty!" Neptune gazed in awe. Hands held and bodies rested against one another, the two watched the beautiful sunset. "Blanc, I had fun today. I'd really like to spend more time with you." Neptune said.

"I did too. But, our jobs as CPUs come first. And we can't let it get out that we're going out, otherwise, there may be problems." said Bland, gently placing her hands on the arms wrapped around her small body.

"Yeah, so let's cherish the moments we do have, okay?" Neptune asked.

"Okay." Blanc nodded.

It's to the bother of them, that this moment, at this time, neither of these two will ever forget. They'll treasure this moment, and most definitely the ones after this one.

All the while, their little sisters watched their older sisters have their romantic moment, and feeling proud that they managed to save their romantic trip together.

"They're saying a lot of mushy stuff. It's kinda nice." said Ram.

"Yup, and it's all thanks to us…" Rom smiled, confidently.

"Yeah. Let's work harder next time." Nepgear smiled, to which the twins agreed.

* * *

BW: That ends this chronicle. The next one is coming up soon.


	4. Chapter 4: Hugs and Kisses

**Neptune and Blanc Chronicles Chapter 04: Hugs and Kisses**

BW: Neptune and Blanc Chronicles continue. This one in particular is going to be fluffy. Short, but fluffy. The title, of course, says it all. Please enjoy.

* * *

Neptune, after actually finishing up paperwork (especially under the watchful eye of Histoire), decides to take a nap in her room. Histoire and Nepgear are out on some business, and IF and Compa are running errands of their own, so she has the Basilicom to herself, bored of the empty space she has to herself.

But, maybe taking a nap is boring after all. Being alone in the Basilicom is not her idea of fun either.

"Oh, what to do…" she muttered. Just sitting around in her room is just going to bore her to death. There's no way she can take a nap like this. "Hmm… maybe I take a few jobs…? Nah! I've already done monster hunting. Play some video games? Nope! Those are only fun when I'm in a party. Where's the fun in playing single player?"

"Then why not play with a partner?"

"Yeah, that's sounds like fun! Eh?" Neptune paused. "_Who was that? Sounded familiar? Maybe's it…_" Neptune thought and quickly turned to her side and saw the familiar face of Blanc, sitting beside her, hat, jacket and shoes neatly put aside. "Blanc?!"

"Yeah… hey, Neptune." Blanc greeted as she blushed. Then, without warning, Neptune suddenly jumped on Blanc, and hugged her tightly.

"Blanc!" Neptune cheered.

"H-Hey, Neptune! Stop!" Blanc demanded with a red face, trying to get Neptune off her, but the purple haired CPU proved too strong for her. Then again, she wasn't struggling either.

"Hehe, that adorably embarrassed face is definitely you, Blanc." Neptune smiled as she closely inspects her girlfriend's face. "You're so cute when you blush."

"That's because you do these really weird things to me…" Blanc muttered.

"Sorry, I'm just happy you decided to come visit me for a change." Neptune said, letting go of Blanc, "Hey, why did you come visit me this time?"

"You have a habit of dropping by unexpectedly any time I'm alone in the Basilicom. Since I finished my work, I decide to do the same. Besides, do I really need a reason to see the person I love most?" Blanc smiled.

"Oh, you're gonna make me blush!" squealed Neptune, already blushing, "So, what should we do today, since you're here and all?"

"I'll leave that to you. You're the host here." said Blanc.

"I suppose I am, aren't I?" Neptune said before retreating to her train of thought. After a while, she remembered what Blanc said earlier, "Hey, I know. Let's play a game together!"

"A game?"

"Of course. It's video game time! Remember? You said "why not have a partner", right? So, let's play a 2-player game!"

"I guess that's the only thing we can do." Blanc said.

"Wait for a second, and I'll go set up the console and controllers and stuff." Neptune said, and immediately went to work, but before doing so, she turned and asked Blanc "Oh yeah, what kind of game do want to play?"

"Anything is fine by me." Blanc said quietly.

"Okie Dokie." Neptune smiled before going to set up her console in the living room.

Meanwhile, Blanc just sat in the same spot. She looked around Neptune's room. Toys and clothes scattered about everywhere, and colored brightly in pink, and a very unique smell. This is definitely Neptune's room.

Well, that's good and all, but there's a bigger realization here; Blanc is currently alone with Neptune, in Neptune's own home. Blanc knew from the start that they'll be together, but there's no sign of Histoire, Nepgear, or their human friends. That's means they're completely alone together. Just the two of them. The thought of that made Blanc's heart race.

"Eh…? Why is my heart…?" Blanc murmured. She could feel her face turning red. In fact on the way here, her heart was beating, and she knew exactly why. "That's right. I'm alone… with Neptune…" she whispered with a small smile.

"I've got everything set!" Neptune announced, and she entered the room. The moment she heard the purple CPU's voice, Blanc froze entirely. "Hm? What's the matter, Blanc?"

"N-Nothing. Anyway, the game is set up, right? Let's go and play, already." Blanc said, practically rushing out of Neptune's room, and went to the living.

"Oh, okay…?" Neptune mumbled, following after her friend.

Now in the living room, the two girls sat next to each other on floor, playing a fighting game. While Neptune likes to thrash around and yelling with the controller in her hands, as she mashed the buttons to make her character go, Blanc sat quietly, with no particular thrash and tossing seen, just simply and quietly pressing the buttons to make her fighter move. She occasionally dodges Neptune's wild swings while still looking at the screen.

Blanc shifted her gaze from the screen to Neptune, and saw a fun loving look on her face. It her smile quietly.

After fighting in one round, Blanc came out the winner. Neptune demanded a rematch, and they fought again, this time with Neptune being the victor. The cycle continued after a while, until they can to draw for the first time.

"It's a draw." said Blanc stoically.

"Aw! I can't believe it! I would've won the 17th time this round."

"No. I would have won the 17th time this round." Blanc interjected, feeling the need to compete.

"No way! It's me who should have won!" Neptune retorted.

"No! Me!" Blanc barked.

The two glare at each other for what seemed like minutes.

"You know what, forget this. Let's go one more round, and decide on a penalty." suggested Neptune.

"A penalty?" asked Blanc.

"Yeah, like the winner gets to boss around the loser for bit." Neptune explains.

"Sounds stupid. Let's just stop here. I'm tired of playing." Blanc said.

"Oh, hey Blanny, are scared you're not lose?" Neptune smirked.

"What…?" Blanc growled, instantly showing Neptune her aroused ire.

"I see. You don't want make yourself embarrassed by losing to me of all people. That would definitely suck, I know." Neptune taunted. She has a pretty good understanding of Blanc, and knows enough how to entice her into a fight.

"Alright fine! I agree to your damned terms! Now, let's do it!" Blanc agreed, smirking confidently, "I'll show you what I'm made of!"

"Oh, you sound confident." Neptune smirked as well.

"Just you wait! I'm gonna win this next round, no problem!" Blanc declared, talking with her trademark angry voice.

"Alright then! Let the final round begin!" Neptune yelled, and the two began to play once more. They put their entire spirit in this match, barely giving an inch on their health bar.

Shockingly, Blanc came out the winner.

"I win." Blanc smirked.

"Eh?! I lost?!" Neptune cried. She sighed soon after, "Oh well. Since I lost, I'll have to do as you say."

"You're surprisingly a good sportswoman." said Blanc.

"If it's you, I don't mind." smiled Neptune, "So, what is your wish? You want me to buy you something? Like a new game or a bunch of tangerines? I know you like tangerines."

"A-Actually…" Blanc trailed off, her cheeks reddening at the thought of her "order" for Neptune. It's actually been bugging her for some time, and now this might the only chance she'll have to speak of it.

"N-Neptune…" Blanc mumbled shyly.

"Yes, dear Blanc?" asked an excited Neptune. Blanc showing her cute shier side always excited her.

"I… I want you to… kiss me…" Blanc muttered lowly.

"Huh? I'm sorry… what?" asked a surprised Neptune. She thought her ears deceived her for a moment.

"I want you to kiss me!" Blanc yelled, her cheek turning bright red with embarrassment.

"Eh…?" Neptune gaped in shock, her cheek turning red as well, "W-Why are you asking me to do that? Didn't we kiss on our first date?"

"T-That time… you did it without warning. It's not suppose to work like that. It has to be done with both of us doing it willingly. At least, that's now it works in the novels." Blanc explains.

"Oh… right. Last time, I did go too forward with you. You got mad at me too." Neptune said, remembering Blanc's reaction to her first kiss being taken so suddenly. All because she wanted to feel like an actual couple with Blanc, and get that left over pudding on her lips.

"That's why, I wanna do it right this time. If… If I don't do it, I think I might regret later. I want to share more moments with you, Neptune… so please…" Blanc looks at Neptune with yet another adorable expression, one of pleading and awkwardness. There's no way Neptune can refuse now.

"Yeah! I want to share more moments with you too, Blanc! You're the only girl for me!" Neptune cried, hugging Blanc once again, to the white CPU's joy. "Let's do it so we have no regrets!" Neptune parts briefly from Blanc, "So, are you ready?"

"…Yes…" Blanc quietly answered, closing her eyes, and sat there to wait for Neptune to do her thing.

Neptune wastes no time, and gently locked her lips with Blanc's lips. The smaller CPU shot her eyes open in shock, but she soon began to relax, and let Neptune have her way. Her heart beat went much faster than usual. A moment later, Neptune pulled away.

"We did it…" Neptune said, blushing.

"Hm…" Blanc nodded, also blushing.

"So, was that better?" Neptune asked.

"Hm…" Blanc nodded again.

"Can we… do it again? It felt kinda good, so…"

After a long paused, Blanc simply nodded one last time, this one with a small and cute smile, "…Hmm…"

"Yay! I get to kiss you again." Neptune chirped.

"Geez, you really are stupid sometimes." Blanc said with a small smile.

Without another moment wasted, Neptune and Blanc kiss once more. This time, with more passion and energy.

Unbeknownst to them, Nepgear is watching from the the corner of door. She returned home some time ago, but upon seeing Neptune and Blanc together, she made it a point to keep herself hidden so she doesn't interrupt their moment.

"Oh, Sis is so bold..." Nepgear whispered, "And I wasn't there to help or anything... Shoot!" Nepgear groaned in regret, but perked up moments later, "Oh well, there's always next time. In the meantime."

Nepgear took out a camera and snapped a picture. Thankfully, it's an advance camera that takes pictures without making a sound, or flashing, so she can take pictures of her sister and her girlfriend together to her hearts content.

She took snapshots of them still kissing passionately because it felt so good. This time, Blanc puts more passion into it, wrapping her arms around Neptune's neck and pulling her forward to make the kiss deeper and longer. This causes Neptune fell over on Blanc, forcing them to the floor.

"Oh, now Blanc is the bold one. I have to send these to Rom and Ram later." Nepgear whispered excitedly. She's starting to think it's getting hot.

"Whoa! Are you enjoying yourself?"

"I suppose." Blanc smiled, "I guess I'm over being so shy. It's because your forwardness rubbed off on me."

"Oh, I see. That's great." Neptune smiled, "Hey, Blanc, should we take our clothes off, and make it sexy?" Neptune asked, her nose pumping out air. Nepgear gasped upon hearing that. Thankfully, she wasn't heard by the couple. Nor did they hear her squirting blood from her nose.

"If we did that, the rating on this fanfic would go up to M. This is a fluff story, not lemon."

"Drat…" Neptune muttered in disappointment.

"Did you really want to see me naked?" Blanc asked with a scowl.

"Maybe…" Neptune smirked amorously.

"Geez…" Blanc groaned, blushing. Neptune simply giggles.

"That's way to bold Sis. Think of the readers!" Nepgear said, whipping her nose clean of blood.

Moments later, after more cuddling and kissing, Blanc stood up, putting on her jacket and shoes. "I better be going now. It's getting late."

"Aw, it's the first time you came to visit me. You should stay longer."

"I think Rom and Ram are back from questing, and Mina is sure to worry if I don't come back soon."

"Okay. Still, it was nice, you coming over to me for a change." Neptune smiled.

"Don't worry." Blanc said, walking up and hugging Neptune tenderly. "I'll come visit again some time."

"Eh? Really?"

"Yes, I promise." Blanc answered, giving her girlfriend one last quick kiss on the lips. "Bye." Blanc bid, nonchalantly walking away and leaving for Lowee, while Neptune sinks to the floor, feeling like all of her energy was zapped away, in a strangely pleasurable way.

Meanwhile, Nepgear blushed madly, watching what just happened. She may have missed a chance to today, but she'll do her best to help out next time. This she swears on her honor a little sister and once time main character. She also plans to enjoy this while it lasts.

**(-Later: Lowee's Basilicom: Rom and Ram's room-)**

"Wow..." Ram gaped.

"That's... that's our sister?" Rom blushed, vaguely covering her eyes with her fingers.

The twins were on their computer. They were playing a cute PC game before Nepgear sent an e-mail to them saying that it looks like their sisters relationship just went up a level. To show them what she meant, Nepgear added the pictures her took of them as attachments.

Seeing Neptune and Blanc kissing so passionately, the two blush wildly while looking at the pictures in a slideshow.

"I thought kissing was gross, but watching our sister do it, it's... it's..." Ram trailed off.

"It's kind of exciting... I wonder if I'll ever..." Rom mumbled, smiling cutely.

"Rom, you're not really thinking of doing it with someone, are you?" a shocked Ram asked.

"E-Eh?" Rom suddenly realized what she was thinking, and became embarrassed, "I-I just..."

"Rom, Ram, what're you two looking at?" a suddenly Mina asked. She came in because she heard the twins yelling from behind the door as she was passing by, and decided to checking on them to make sure they're alright. She was also curious as to what they're looking at on their computer.

"Ahh!" the twin cry in shock of Mina showing up. They quickly cover up the screen of the computer to hide the images on it.

"N-Nothing, nothing at all!" the twins say in unison.

"Um, alright. If you say so. Just don't make a lot of noise. Your sister is home right now, and is reading in her room." Mina said, leaving the twins room, content that nothing serious is going on.

For the twin on the other hand, this is very serious. Relieved that Mina has gone they may be, their older sister's relationship with Neptune has progressed without them. They may have missed a chance now, but next time, they surely will get a chance to help Blanc and Neptune for sure.

Meanwhile, Blanc is again taking a peaceful nap on her room. She had a adorable smile on her face, as she has fond dreams of herself and Neptune. Today has been a really good day for her. She only wished she could spend more time with Neptune. Well, it is what it is. She's perfectly content with the way things are.

Mina, from a crack in the door, watches Blanc sleep peacefully on her bed. She smiled, happy seeing Blanc so happy. "She looks so happy. It's really cute." she whispered, "And we have Miss Neptune to thank for that. Please keep making Lady Blanc happy, Miss Neptune."

* * *

BW: The end. Despite the short length, it's rather enjoyable. I don't know what I'll come up with another chronicle, but I hope we all get to enjoy it.


	5. Chapter 5: Confessions

**Neptune and Blanc Chronicles chapter 05: Confessions**

BW: This is a new chronicle after yet another long absence. A little focus will be put some of the others characters this chapter. I actually wanted to do this long before the new games in the Neptunia series came in, but oh well. Anyway, with this, I'm back on, though, I still have other stories I need to work. Please enjoy.

**(I don't own the Hyperdimension Neptunia series)**

* * *

The CPUs are at war once again. CPU Purple Heart fights against Black Heart and Green Heart. The two on one struggle is not in Purple Heart's favor.

Black Heart succeeded in pushing Purple Heart back, with several aggressive strikes with her sword. Purple Heart was able to block the attacks with her sword. She eventually locked swords with Black Heart, but had no way of defending against Green Heart, who is charging right towards the Purple CPU with her spear. She would have pierced Purple Heart through the back, had she not been intercepted by unexpected help.

CPU White Heart appears in the nick of time before Green Heart lands her attack on Purple Heart.

Looking back, Purple Heart gives White Heart a thankful expression, as White Heart gives Purple Heart a reassuring smile. It's clear to everyone, most of all Purple Heart, that White Heart has her back and vice versa. Soon after, Purple Heart sends Black Heart away with a powerful swing of her sword and dashes after her.

With a mighty thrust of her mighty Blade Hammer, White Heart pushes Green Heart away a few feet. Before she time to react, she found herself on the receiving end of White Heart's Blade Hammer and soon launched high in the air with powerful force.

Stunned by the powerful blow, Green Heart could do nothing as White Heart swung her blade hammer like a baseball bat and sent her flying away.

Meanwhile, Purple Heart and Black continue their sword dance in the sky. Before, Black Heart had the upper hand. Not this time. Purple Heart had Black Heart on the ropes. Her attacks are swift and deadly, with a hint of confidence in her victory.

Black Heart knew she was in trouble, and before she knew it, Green Heart collided with her, and they both crash into the ground.

Purple Heart, now joined by White Heart, prepare to finish their battle with the other goddesses.

They both charge towards their enemies, both glowing with colored auras respective to their name. Flying at high speed, they collide with the two CPUs, finishing them once and for all.

In a blazing explosion, the war ends.

Now standing next together in front of the large crater they created, and where the other two CPUs once were, both Purple Heart and White Heart smile to each other.

"We did it." said Purple Heart.

"Yeah, it's our victory." said White Heart.

**(-Neptune's living room-)**

In reality though, the CPUs were actually the game avatars used by the real life and normal forms of the four CPUs, playing a fighting game together.

The victors, cheerful Neptune, CPU of Planeptune, and calm and reserved Blanc, CPU of Lowee both smile as they prevailed over the threat of Noire and Vert.

"Yeah, we won!" Neptune cheered.

"We won." Blanc smiled.

"Ugh, no fair! I can't believe we lost to these two!" Noire complained to her lose, while Vert was mildly surprised by the unexpected event of Neptune and Blanc teaming up.

"Hehe, we totally smoked you losers." Neptune bragged.

"That's because we weren't prepared for that! We didn't think you two would team up together!" Noire retorted.

"But, what a formidable duo, indeed. It was quite impressive of them to team up to take on challenges they could not on their own." Vert smiled, impressed by Neptune and Blanc's teamwork.

"Well, the two of you were double teaming Neptune. I figured I'd give her a hand." Blanc smirked.

"Thank so much for the help, Blanc. There's no one else I'd rather tag team with." thanked Neptune.

"Hehe, my sentiments exactly." Blanc smiled to Neptune.

"Excuse me, everyone." Histoire floats over to the CPUs, while carrying the phone from the office.

"Oh, hey Histy!" Neptune greeted her, before noticeably cringing, "Um, you're not gonna go ballistic on us again, are you?"

"Not quite." said Histoire, though with a bit of a scowl, "Actually, Blanc has phone call from Mina." she hands the phone to Blanc.

"Hello, Mina?"

"Yes, Lady Blanc." Mina's voice said over the phone. "I hate to interrupt your time with the others, but about the event coming up…"

"I know." nodded Blanc, "I'll come back and help with the planning right away."

"Alright. I'll be waiting. Please hurrying back." Mina said.

"I got it." Blanc confirmed, before handing the phone back to Histoire. The tome leaves the room and returns to the office to attend to other matters.

"Event?" the other three CPUs asked. The phone was on loud speaker, so everyone could hear.

"Oh, right. In there's an event coming up in Lowell. Preparations are almost finished." explained Blanc.

"Okay. So what's this event about?" asked Noire.

"It's a festival where the people of Lowell watch the stars and comets shower across Gamindustri." Blanc answered.

"Oh, I believe you mean the Star Festival, no?" Vert exclaimed, "It's a truly wonderful. The stars and comets shining beautifully in the night skies above. It's the most romantic thing, even for couples to behold."

"Couples…?" Neptune whispered, thinking of herself and Blanc, since the two are secret lovers.

"Yes. It's even more romantic when you give gifts your friends, family, or significant other." smiled Vert.

"This festival is held every few centuries." said Blanc, "Everyone in Lowell pitches in the help with the festival. After the hard work, we see the stars fall, and comets fly across the sky, which makes it all worth it. You can say it brings us all together."

"That sounds so cool." Neptune said.

"Yeah. You must be proud to have all of Lowell help out with the festivities." Noire smiled.

"I am." Blanc smiled joyfully, "Of course, you're welcome to attend if you're not busy."

"Never too busy! Never!" Neptune replied excitedly. That's pretty much a yes.

"Oh, you don't mind if we attend?" asked Vert, "In that case, I shall gladly take your offer." she smiled, also excited, but much more composed than Neptune.

"Okay, I understand Neptune, but you actually plan to go, Vert?" Noire asked Vert.

"Actually, I have been meaning to go for quite some time, but I regrettably haven't found a suitable partner to attend with."

"What about you, Noire? Are you going, or are you too busy?" Neptune asked.

"O-Of course I'm going! The festival will be more lively with me around!" Noire said, hiding the fact that she'd be terribly lonely if she didn't go with everyone else.

"There is no need to be shy, Noire. Just say you want to spend time with everyone." Vert smiled to the black haired CPU.

"Wha…! I-I'm not-" Noire blushed.

"Aw, poor Lonely Heart. No friends, no confidence." Neptune teased.

"Y-You shut your mouth!" a flustered Noire glared at Neptune.

"Hehe. I'm glad you all decided to come." Blanc smiled.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world, Blanc! I know I wouldn't!" Neptune smiled, clasping Blanc's hands in her own. Any time she can spend with her love Blanc, she'll never pass up.

"Hehe, that's good." Blanc said, feeling the same about Neptune. The two gaze into each other's eyes, sensing each other's emotions.

Meanwhile, Noire stares at Blanc and Neptune. She noticed the overly affectionate look in their eyes. In truth, she knows why Neptune would want to go. It's mainly for Blanc. It's also quite clear to her why Blanc would help Neptune during their little game today, while Neptune is being a little too friendly with Blanc. Of course, she won't admit to the reason why, least to all, herself.

"Now then, I'll be taking my leave. I need to find a suitable partner for the festivities." said Vert, while leaving for the door.

"Huh? W-Well, I guess I'll be leaving then. I'll see you all at the festival." Noire said, following after Vert.

"I should be going too. I still need to get the festival underway." said Blanc, pulling away Neptune.

"Aww. And I wanted to play some more games with you." Neptune sighed. She didn't mind, though, since Blanc will be busy with the preparations.

"Don't worry. We'll see each other when the festivities are ready." Blanc assured, "Which reminds me. On the day of the festival, there's something I want to give to you."

"Eh?! I gift for me? What is it? What is it?!" Neptune asked excitedly.

"It's a secret. On the night of the festival, I'll give it to you." Blanc answered.

"Aww. I really wanna know what it is, but I guess I can be patient until the festival." Neptune said.

"Good." Blanc smiled, before coming up to Neptune and kissing her on the cheek. "I'll be waiting at Lowee's Basilicom."

"Yeah. You can be sure I'll show up!" Neptune promised, whilst hugging Blanc once again, to both their delight.

Blanc only chuckled to Neptune's statement, "Hehe, you really are stupid sometimes." she said her trademark catchphrase.

Meanwhile, Noire, who hadn't actually left, stood on the side of the door, overhearing what Neptune and Blanc were talking about. She also saw Blanc pecking Neptune on the cheek with that kiss, and Neptune hugging Blanc so lovingly. Already sick of the scene before her, she quietly trots away.

As she walks into the inner chamber, she unexpectedly met up with Vert.

"Why, hello, Noire." the blonde haired CPU called to Noire.

"W-Whoa!" Noire gasped, "You're still here, Vert?" she asked, calming herself, "You shouldn't be sneaking up on people like that."

"My, I do apologize. I didn't mean to startle you." Vert said, "At any rate, I'm looking forward to this Star Festival, aren't you?"

"Y-Yeah, sure…" Noire muttered, looking off to the side.

Vert knew something is bothering Noire. She already knows what it is. "They seem quite cute together, don't they?"

"W-Wha? W-Who?"

"Why, Neptune and Blanc, of course." Vert answered.

"H-How would I know?" Noire grumbled.

"Hm? But, aren't they secretly a couple?" Vert asked.

"D-Don't say that so loudly!" Noire retorted.

"I do not see the problem. They're not good at hiding it to be honest. Besides Noire, I believe you are the loud one here. It's quite unladylike." said Vert, "It's also unladylike to eavesdrop."

"W-Who asked you? I wasn't eavesdropping. I just forgot something, that's all." Noire lied.

"You're not good lying, Noire." stated Vert, confidently, "You have feelings for Neptune too, don't you?"

"W-WHAT?! T-That's impossible! Me in love with Neptune?! Get real!" Noire yelled.

"I didn't say you were in love." Vert smirked, crossing her arms beneath her ample breasts proudly.

"Ugh, you!" Noire glared.

"And this is why Neptune says you have no friends. You're so hardheaded and prideful, that's why you isolate yourself so easily. This also makes finding love difficult as well."

"T-That's…" Noire trailed off, trying to come up with a comeback, but couldn't, knowing how right Vert was. Her hardheadedness and pride, including her easy to rouse temper, are part of the reason why she is without friends.

"Don't deny it. As I said, you are not a good liar."

Noire sighed in defeat, now learning that nothing gets passed Vert. "I guess you're right. But…"

"But, she's with Blanc now, and it makes you jealous, correct?" Vert guessed, accurately.

"I-I…" Noire looks down to her feet, "I just can't believe Neptune would fall for Blanc. It didn't take long to figure out why they've been so close to each other lately. They're together, in love. I can't stand it. I feel so torn between being angry and being happy for them. I can't stand that either…" Noire admits sadly, "Vert, what… what should I do…?" she asked, tears forming in her eyes.

Vert was genuinely surprised. Sure, Noire would cry about it when finally faced with the issue, but Vert didn't think Noire would ask her what to do about her mixed feelings regarding Neptune and Blanc. No doubt, Noire is nothing short of lost on what to do. Nonetheless, as a matured woman, setting the lost Noire straight is the right thing to do.

"I believe it's obvious. Let yourself be happy." said Vert simply.

"Let myself be happy?"

"Yes. If Neptune is happy, then that should be enough. Why let yourself be consumed by petty jealousy? More than anything, you should wish for your beloved and her beloved's happiness."

Noire looked at Vert thoughtfully. Yes, she has romantic feelings for Neptune, but she refused to admit it, mostly to herself. Had it not been for her stubbornness and pride, perhaps she could have been with Neptune, but it's too late for that now. Neptune got together with Blanc, and she's happier than ever. There's nothing that can be done about it now, except perhaps wish her happiness from a far. A little bit at a time at least. "Yeah, you're right. I shouldn't be jealous. I should be happy for the two of them." she said, wiping her tears, and genuinely smiling.

"Very good." Vert nodded, "Now then, Noire, would like to accompany me to the festival."

"What? Why me?" Noire asked, faint blush forming in her cheeks.

"As I said, I haven't found a suitable partner to attend with me. Perhaps if you're not too busy…"

"O-Of course! Of course I'm not too busy! I-" Noire stops herself to calm herself before continue, "I-I mean, yes, I'd love to go with you, that is, if you really don't mind it being me." she said with a genuinely honest smile. She didn't want to sound desperate in front of Vert.

"Noire, I would not have asked you if I wasn't certain." Vert said.

"No, I guess not."

"Excellent!" Vert cheered, "It appears we still have time before the event, so let us venture to my home so we can find suitable attire."

"Suitable attire? Don't you mean play dress up?" Noire joked, remembering times Vert often dressed Nepgear and Uni up in pretty dresses.

"You have a splendid figure, Noire. I'm quite certain you'll look marvelous in any clothing, be it dresses or cosplay."

"C-Cosplay?! How do you know about that?"

"A lucky guess perhaps."

"It can't have been lucky! Someone must have been spying on me and blabbed about it!"

"Someone would to be either very confident or very foolhardy to try that on you."

In all honesty, sowing together clothes from certain games and anime and trying them on herself is not really as secret a hobby as Noire would like to believe.

**(-Elsewhere-)**

"Achoo!" sneezed a mysterious figure in front of a computer screen. He, or rather, "she" wears a pink mechanical suit. "That's odd. I could have sworn I made sure this suit prevented me from getting sick. Perhaps an upgrade is in order. But first, I need to see what my little Noire cooked up next with her little "not-so-secret" cosplaying hobby. She can't hide anything from me, teehee..."

**(-Back in Planeptune-)**

A little after Blanc leaves for the festival preparations, Neptune and Nepgear decide to play the fighting game from earlier one-on-one. Meanwhile, Histoire decides to give Mina another call, this time for a personal matter.

"Hello, Histoire. Is there something I neglected to share with you regarding the Star Festival?" asked Mina over the phone.

"No. Actually, I wanted to ask you something regarding Blanc." said Histoire.

"Oh? Is there something concerning Blanc I should know about?"

"Well..." Histoire wasn't sure how to process with the conversation. She had been thinking about this for a long time, Neptune and Blanc spending a little too much time together. It has perplexed her so much. What's going on with them? We're they really this close to each other? Granted, they actually have known each other for a long time, much longer than Noire or Vert. However, they've never been this close or affectionate before. What caused this change? Histoire has a rough estimate, but she can't be too sure.

"Does this have something to do with her relationship with Neptune?" Mina suddenly asked.

"W-What? What relationship?!"

"Don't sound so panicked Histoire. Someone as intelligent as yourself surely could have figured their relationship in the span of three seconds."

"I... merely considered the possibility, but your statement strong confirms their... relationship with each other." Histoire whispered, with of a swelling emotion she's all too accustomed to.

"Is it a problem for you, Histoire?"

"Yes it is a problem! Do you realize what could happen if word got out two CPU are d-d-dating?!" Histoire bellowed, "No, more than that! How could Neptune even consider dating behind my back, without my permission?! I mean, what if she and Blanc take things too far and do something they shouldn't?!"

"Like sleeping together?" Mina teased, adding more to Histoire distress.

"AH! A-Are you telling me they've already done "that"?!"

"Oh yes. I saw them once, taking a peaceful nap together while reading. They looked so adorable I couldn't disturbed them."

"O-Oh, that's what you meant..." Histoire sighed in relief.

"Histoire, what silly idea did you conjure to come to "that" conclusion?"

"N-Nothing... really..." Histoire blushed, embarrassed that she arbitrarily assumed something... elicit was going on.

"At any rate, I don't see what the problem is. Both of our girls are happy together. Should we not be happy as well? Like a good parental figure would?"

"Parental figure?"

"Yes. Despite being an Oracle, you scold Neptune like a mother scolds her child, but you care deeply about her. That's how you look to everyone else. I say this because I'm often said to be motherly toward Rom and Ram, and even Blanc herself. A good parent should always be supportive of their children's decisions."

"Y-Yes, you're right of course, but..."

"And besides, something good comes out of it for you, did it not?"

"What do you mean?"

"Planeptune's Shares are steady growing, no? Because Neptune has done work properly? Because she's motivated by Blanc."

Histoire finds herself appalled by what Mina is implying. "Mina, are you suggesting that I take advantage of this situation to better Planeptune's Shares?"

"I wouldn't phrase it like that. Just think of it a good business deal."

"I'll... think about what we've discussed. I'm hanging up now. Please, excuse me."

"Of course. Goodbye, Histoire."

With that said, Histoire hangs up the phone.

She sighs to herself, "Good grief..." to think, Mina would make such a suggestion. She floats over to the living room. She spots Neptune waving goodbye to a departing HDD White Heart.

Histoire saw the happy look on her purple headed charges face as she waves goodbye to her girlfriend. She saw the genuine feeling of love in her eyes. Perhaps Mina has a point somewhere in supporting the two of them. She's still sketchy about taking advantage of their relationship to increase Planeptune's Shares, though.

Either way, Shares don't increase themselves. She'll to buckle down and ensure that Neptune does her work properly, at least until the Star Festival.

* * *

BW: The end. Stay tuned for next chapter. Whenever it might be.


End file.
